Cassidy & Ally One-Shots
by femslashgirl
Summary: Some steamy, sexy one-shots on my favourite Austin and Ally girl pairing - Cassidy and Ally. Enjoy. Smut. Homosexual relationship. Warning this fic contains explicit sexual scenes.
1. Private Show

**Cassidy & Ally One-Shots**

**Private Show**

**Cassidy performs a private show for her girlfriend Ally.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is merely for your entertainment!**

The front door closed as I entered the house, instantly baffled by the silence that flooded the building. Often, upon returning home from my evening college lecture on a Monday, Cassidy would be singing and dancing, making a delicious meal in the kitchen, shacking her cute little ass around in nothing but those lacy scraps of material that elicited a lovely wetness to come pouring from my pussy.

"Cass! You home?" I called, my voice echoing almost eerily throughout the house as I called for my luscious girlfriend.

I kicked off my shoes, and hung my coat on the stair banister.

"Cass?" I called again, confusion quite clear in my voice.

Shacking my head slightly I floated up the stairs, considering the idea that maybe she was just in the shower and simply hadn't heard! A fresh wave of my juices coated the lace of my panties at the thought of my incredibly beautiful girlfriend, naked, and wet, in a steamy hot shower. Shivers raced up my back but I continued up the stairs, pushing the fantasies away, more intent on discovering the presence of my girlfriend before the sex we would undeniably have.

I reached the landing, gazing at the bathroom door that stood opposite me. But I could hear, even from here that there was no running water, therefore my suddenly allusive girlfriend could not be in the shower.

'Where is she then?' I mused to myself, pondering on the whereabouts of my sexy girl. 'Maybe she's listening to headphones or something...' I wondered, deciding to take a quick look in our bedroom.

I meandered on down the hall, heading towards the wooden door, noticing it was open just a crack.

I pushed it gentle, briefly musing on how I despised the way it cackled as it creaked open hauntingly.

However, thoughts of the infuriating door quickly fluttered out of my brain as my gaze fell on our grand bed.

In the very centre, lying down in such an erotic pose was my girlfriend Cassidy Williams. Her leg lifted slightly, covering her succulent pussy from my view, but displaying her creamy, tender thigh perfectly. Her long honey tresses hung like a curtain behind her shoulders, skimming the silken fabric of the bed. Aside from one lock which glided down her chest and tickled her toned stomach, veiling her pink nipple from view. Her other breast was camouflaged by a dark shadow.

I wandered in. My brain no longer functioning correctly.

Cassidy was gazing at me, propped up on her elbows, her plump lower lip, such a ravishing red, as red as the rose. Her iconic blue eyes pierced mine, her smouldering gaze of sex had my heart on overdrive and my lungs unable to adapt to the sudden need for oxygen.

"I've been waiting so long for you Ally. I've touched myself so many times today, thinking of you and your sexy, beautiful body, screaming out your name over and over again." She whispered to me, calling me to her.

She rose from her vertical position, gliding towards me temptingly.

I could now see her pussy, gleaming with her juices in the mystical candlelight.

"I want you so bad Ally." She paused, taking a deep breath and I marvelled at her plump breasts that bounced erotically due to her inhale. "But first. I'm gonna put a show on for you baby. So sit back..." She pushed me down onto a wooden chair which appeared to take form from nowhere. My breath lept out of my lungs at her sudden brazen action watching my vixen above my seated form.

"... And relax baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good." Cassidy whispered into my ear before walking away towards the stereo, swinging her hips tantalisingly as she walked, her sexy ass intoxicating my mind.

Upon reaching the stereo, Cassidy pressed play and immediately music filled the room, the walls absorbing the sultry beat, the tune vibrating erotically in the steamy air.

She swirled around, facing me yet again as the song registered in my head. My head tilted back as memories poured in front of my vision as this song had served the background tune to our first meeting.

Flashback - In a club

I was seated at a table on my lonesome, my friends had disappeared off onto the dance floor upon spying 'hot' and 'sexy' males.

I was clearly uninterested so I had agreed to remain at the table and keep tabs on the girls' belongings.

I felt truly glum, having dressed up for nothing. My dark eyes and red lips wasted, the skintight, black lacy dress currently making love to my hourglass figure was pointless.

I was quickly becoming bored, merely picking at the hem of my tight, black, lace bodice, observing my red nails as if they were a scientific discovery.

Suddenly a body slipped onto the chair beside me like furtive feline, an incredibly sexy one at that.

"Why is a beautiful girl, such as yourself, so dismal." The blond questioned. I enjoyed the lewd smirk adorning her face but I was shocked to see her beautiful blue irises filled with concern.

"Oh! Nothing of importance." I waved it off demurely. "My friends have left me in order to dance with 'hot' and 'sexy' men." I replied flippantly, basking in the company I was currently receiving.

Suddenly, her vixen hand glided onto my thigh, her thumb creating patterns I can no longer remember but they had deemed my mind both inactive yet hyperactive.

"And why are you not dancing with 'hot' and 'sexy' men." She whispered, her husky breath humming against the flesh if my ear. Her scent oh so tantalising, her touch addictive.

I turned my head to face her, her nose gently gliding against my jaw as I did and I gasped in shock. Her lips now mere inches away as our gazes collided and I ambled into her ocean, lost in the rapturing blue.

"Because I don't want to dance with 'hot' and 'sexy' men... I want to dance with hot and sexy women."

And then, our lips collided, her light pink lipstick mixing with my sharp red, I moaned deeply, her following as we continued kissing. Her hand had ceased it's soothing circles on my thigh as her other hand caressed me cheek. My hands slithered stealthily around her waist like a serpent and I craved the moan the flew from her lips and echoed in the cavern of my mouth.

Our lips moved to a rhythm only herself and I knew, in complete synchronisation. Our lips flirted brazenly as her tongue dived deftly into my mouth, her steamy, sultry muscle teasing my own. Searching every detail avidly and I hummed in delight as her tongue stroked the roof of my mouth.

We both pulled away, dying to see the emotion present in her hypnotising orbs. Her tongue slipped back into her own mouth, our lips peeling torturously, a string of our mixed saliva connecting our now swollen lips. The women beside me licked her lips, scooping the saliva into her own mouth her irises remained fussed with my own. Moaning lusciously as she swallowed, breaking our eye fucking to enjoy our mixed taste.

The dying song that once pounded the walls of the club slowed. The table ceased to vibrate as a temporary void settled before the next song began. I briefly registered it as a Maroon 5 song but otherwise, made no other connections.

However the dirty blond to my left's eyes widened slightly as her blue irises succeeded in becoming a shade darker, lust swirling the coal-black of her pupil.

She pivoted slightly, her perfect, plump boobs pressing against my arm resulting in a shiver running down my spine.

"This song really fucking turns me on." She whispered. But, her whispered confession hardly registered with my brain as she used the hand that once caressed my cheek to grab my right hand that had remained wrapped like a ribbon around her slim waist. She proceeded to guide my hand under skirt and straight to her pussy.

I looked at her in shock once my brain recognised that she was currently not wearing underwear.

"Maroon 5 songs really turn me on... So do you baby. Come dance with me?" She all but pleaded.

The sexy girl before me then pressed against my fingers, resulting in my digits rubbing roughly against her clit. She tilted her head backwards, barring her throat at me, her succulent skin had me yearning to taste her sweet, tender flesh.

She pressed down on my fingers again before proceeding to stand, never letting go of my hand, pulling me to the dance floor. I didn't care though, I happily followed my enchantress.

On the dance floor we continued to dance, whispering dirty secrets and revealing specks of information, including our names.

"And I can't take another minute,

I can't take this look she's giving,

Your body rocking,

Keep me up all night."

The song hadn't even finished before the two of us were frantically exiting the club, eager to spend the night in the others bed.

We made out furiously in the cab on the way home, kissing, licking, biting, sucking, touching, groping... 'never stop.' It was wild and rough but holy shit it was amazing and felt completely perfect.

We had barely shut my dorm door when we began to undress each other. Her whispering seductively in my ear what she had planned for me, describing in perfect detail what she wanted to do to me. We never left the bed the whole night... and all of the following day. I remained in my lovers arms.

End of flashback - Bedroom

I moaned after my brief reminiscing, my gaze returning to Cassidy's.

"You remember this song baby, and what happened that night?"

I nodded, gulping thickly, my eyes constantly skipping down her body, gazing at her most intimate areas.

She strolled back towards me, standing between my open legs. She leaned forward her mouth near my ear and her delicious boobs practically in my face.

'Fuck! I want one in my mouth." I mused.

"You're gonna love this Ally." She whispered to me, nibbling sexually on my ear lobe. I exhaled deeply, my breath pooling on her chest and I watched as she shivered, her boobs jiggling right in front of my face.

She kissed me briefly, her tongue dipping in and out of my mouth as our lips fought a battle, our lips, soldiers in a war of power. She broke the kiss far too quickly before standing straight yet again, and looking down at me, her blue irises tarring apart my cinnamon ones as she stared lustfully.

Keeping her eyes on mine, Cassidy placed her hands on her toned stomach, whilst simultaneously swinging her hips from side to side. As her hips swayed, her hands journey up her own body, imitating the movement my own appendages longed to travel, gliding across her silken skin. She stopped at her breasts, fondling them, squeezing them. The blue eyed beauty pinched and twirled her hardened peaks, pulling at them softly, eliciting mewls from her tender throat.

I was gradually becoming hotter and hotter, sweat trickled across my forehead and my pussy began to ache and throb in it's lacy confinement. I could feel my juices pouring from my pussy in a continuous flow. I could no longer ignore it's pleads as my hand slithered down my own body, slipping under my skirt and onto my lace veiled pussy. I circled my clit as I watched my sexy girlfriend dance sensually right in front of me.

Cassidy's hands then left her breasts, trailing up past her collarbone and neck and into her golden locks, continuing to sway raunchily in front of me.

"Oh Cass!" The moan skated past my lips and Cassidy smirked lewdly at me.

Her sensual dance came to a halt, before she circled me stopping right behind me.

"Did you like that Ally? Did that turn you on?" She breathed in my ear, emitting a shiver from me.

Her arms wrapped around my body, her hands landing on my covered boobs, squeezing and groping them roughly as her mouth moved slightly northwards to hover over my neck.

"I'll take that as a yes." My tigress purred softly before her right hand travelled down my body to join my hand under my skirt, pressing my hand harder onto my clit.

"Ahhh! Cassidy!" I gasped as both my hands journey up my body to slip behind her neck, pulling her mouth closer to my throat.

She began kissing my neck, landing immediately on the spot that elicited weak knees. My blond girlfriend sucked ruthlessly on the tender area as I began to moan softly, panting heavily.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh God Cass!"

Suddenly the vixen bit down on my flesh before licking languidly at the raw area, attempting to reduce the pain I did not feel, only utter pleasure.

She continued kissing my neck and collarbone as her hand appeared to realise it's free access to my drenched pussy.

Immediately, her hand latched onto my clit, rubbing in slow, teasing circles before she moved further south, parting my pussy lips and plunging a finger into my hole.

"Fuck! Baby... Ugh!" I cried out, immensely enjoying her finger inside me.

Cassidy's head collapsed onto my shoulder, breathing deeply as she pleasured me with her nimble fingers.

"Oh shit baby! You did like it, didn't you? You're so fucking wet Ally, is that for me?" She murmured into my ear as her fingers began pumping in and out of me at a torturously slow pace.

"Mmmm! Yeah baby! It's all for! Only for you!"

"Holy shit Ally! You're so fucking hot!"

"Not as hot as you babe." I breathed out, the pleasure encompassing me entirely.

Cassidy decided to take advantage of my raised arms, my hands still looping around her neck, tugging furiously at her hair. The hand that had been kneading my breast danced a waltz down my body, reaching the hem of my t-shirt. With her nimble fingers she peeled the fabric from my body and tugging it upwards, stepping back a little. Not enough to remove her hand from my pussy but enough to allow the connection of my hands and her neck to break so the shirt could slip over my head.

With my currently aimless hands I unclasped my blood red bra, the hook situated easily at the front. I tore off my bra, throwing it in a lazy manner to some random location within our bedroom.

Suddenly she was kissing me again, her juicy lips sucking mine into her oppressive mouth. Her tongue danced with the seem of my lower lip and I mewled my response. Our tongues teased each other, flirting mercilessly, mine intertwined with hers as our swollen lips danced to the timely beat of our hearts.

Her hand ventured for my breast again, now the skin on skin contact providing far more pleasure. Her other hand was now frozen on my pussy, but my mouth was to preoccupied to complain.

She squeezed me, hard, her finger nails scraping my skin, crescent marks forming on my round, plump breast. She then proceeded to messaging my breasts, her palm pressing my silken skin down, my nipple raking between the gap in between her fingers.

My lips parted from hers as I moaned, my head tilting backwards, cushioned by her large, lustrous breast.

Her tongue darted out of her mouth to create a pathway of saliva up my jaw and to my ear. Her tongue diving into my ear erotically, licking away lewdly. Her oppressive muscle left my ear, only to proceed to my lobe, she flicked it twice with her wet, steamy organ before biting down harshly on it.

A gasp trickled past my throat, no pain present, just undeniable pleasure. My sultry kitten then sucked my flesh into her mouth, sucking on my sweet skin frantically.

"Cassidy baby. Please!" I begged. She had become a necessity, like the very air I breathed. I needed her, so badly.

Cass apparently ignored my plea as she licked down my neck and to my collarbone where the 22 year old temptress feasted off my flesh. Kissing, licking, sucking, nibbling and biting.

"BABY... Oh God! I can't..." The pleasure had deemed me as incapable of speech.

Her lips tore away from my skin and I mourned the loss.

"Mmm! Als! You like me touching you? Don't you baby? You love it!" My tigress declared, a purr clear in the chasm of her voice.

"Yes baby! So much! Keep touching me!" I implored, now desperate.

Her hand still on my pussy, her other hand pleasuring my breast.

"Well that depends baby..." She trailed off, tugging on my breast sharply before stepping backwards, away from my seated form.

She completed her long unfinished circle, sliding seductively into my lap, her long, luscious legs either side of me, her pussy pressed tightly to my pubic bone. I could feel her juices flowing from her femininity, almost frantically. My hands discovered their destination on her protruding hips. Her hands found solitude on my breasts that jiggled with my laboured breathing. She began playing with them again, like they were her toy, purely for her entertainment... and pleasure. And they were... They were all hers.

"... Are you gonna be a good girl for me Ally... Or bad?" She questioned, her voice ringing with an innocence she did not posses.

My right hand travelled from her hip, and around to her ass which had been calling for my longing hands all night. I gripped her tender flesh in my hand, squeezing roughly, like her, playing with her succulent skin, my personal toy.

My little sex toy.

"How do you expect me to be a good girl with your hands on me baby." I whispered into her ear, licking, biting then sucking the shell of her ear into my mouth.

"Mmm... Ally." She purred, juices pouring from our pussies. Hers flowing into my skin, mine flooding the wooden chair.

"I'm so fucking bad for you baby... And only you." I whispered.

"Good, because I'm your slut honey."

I loved that, she was mine and only mine.

Her pussy belonged to me.

I slammed my lips onto hers, kissing her hard and passionate, my tongue fucking her mouth, our lips intertwined like the hands between lovers.

We pulled apart, our lungs begging for oxygen. "I want to taste your pussy baby." She yearned, her voice leonine and seductive. "I want my head between your thighs as I drink your delicious, sweet cum and kiss your succulent skin."

"Yes! Please baby! Eat my pussy!"

She gave me a steamy kiss, our lips barely touching, gliding. I could feel her full lips against mine and it drove me crazy, she drove me crazy.

She was consuming everything, her silky skin on my touch, her aromatic scent arousing, her taste on my tender tongue, her sexy body compelling my spicy irises, her sensual moans and husky breath all I could hear.

Her lips peeled slowly from mine, our flesh parting, tantalisingly slow.

She gazed at me, her once sky blue orbs filled with tempest black lust that lit my skin on fire, her touch, scorching my flesh. She smirked deviously at me before slithering off of my lap to stand yet again before me, our eyes never breaking our adhered gaze.

Cassidy pried my legs apart, before kneeling down, her mouth centimetres from my dripping pussy.

'Oh how I want her lips on me.' I mused to myself.

Her smouldering gaze scorching my own. She was burning me, every fibre of my body was on fire. Her heated breath danced on my pussy as she continued to just look up at me.

Just as my brain thought she was never going to touch me, her mouth connected my pussy. Her tongue raking up between my lips, just dipping inside to gather up my leaking juices.

"AHHHHHH! CASSIDY!" I screamed, my hands burrowing into her long sexy locks.

She licked her lips, sweeping my womanly fluids that escaped onto them, humming her approval as she did so.

"Fuck! I haven't tasted you in so long Ally! You taste so good."

She dived back into my pussy, licking between my folds again, but this time, upon arriving my clit, she pressed down on it with her tongue.

"Ahh! Baby! Keep... Keep going!"

My back arched in delight as she toyed with my clit.

Cassidy flicked it back and forth with the tip of her tongue, her passionate irises glued to mine.

Suddenly her tongue left my clit and I cried at the loss, my pussy mourning her tongue and throbbing to feel it again. Her mouth wandered to my left thigh where she began to lazily kiss it, before licking, sucking, nibbling and biting on my creamy flesh. Her mouth created a personal trail back towards my pussy where her hands joined her lips. She pulled apart my folds with her fingers before attaching her lips to my pussy, placing a rigorous open mouthed kiss, lapping at the juices that leaked out.

I was tugging at her hair, not bothering to be gentle. My sexy vixen liked it rough. She was truly a bad girl, and I was her slut... And I loved it... Loved her.

Her right hand suddenly became adventurous as it trailed up my pussy before connecting with my swollen clit. She circled the nub in slow, teasing circles.

"Urgh! Cass!" I moaned, my eyes clamping shut.

Suddenly she stopped, her mouth still attached but I could no longer feel the presence of her finger on my clit. I couldn't open my eyes though, the pleasure had become blinding.

I whimpered at the loss when suddenly her mouth left my pussy also. Just as I was about to question my girlfriend she spoke in her seductive purr.

"Does it throb for me baby?" I couldn't reply, incapable of coherent thoughts, let alone words. I simply nodded, desperate.

"Then open your eyes and look at me doing this to you baby." She growled, and I obeyed, my eyes sliding open to gaze at the golden haired women between my thighs.

"Better." She purred, her voice sultry and full of a feline quality.

Her lips reattached to my pussy, placing a sloppy kiss on my steamy, sticky skin, her slender fingers returned to my cunt, flirting with my clit. I noticed her other hand gliding down her body, until it reached her own pussy where she thrust three fingers up inside of herself moaning continuously as she did so.

Cassidy then proceeded to plunging her tongue into my hole, her oppressive muscle searched every crevice of my dripping cunt, tongue fucking me into oblivion.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, my head tipping backwards as the pleasure consumed me, the rope of my back arching.

"Ahh! Fuck baby! How do you do... Ugh, th-that?"

My hips bucked upwards into her, her tongue delving deeper inside me.

"Holy shit! Cass!"

At her name tumbling from my mouth, Cassidy moaned into me, my pussy vibrating luxuriously as I panted breathlessly.

"Yes! YES! Cass! Don't stop... Don't ever fucking... Oh God! I'm going to cum baby!"

She pulled her tongue out of my hole, but before my brain could even register it, three of her slender fingers thrusted into me.

"Fuck! CAAAASS!" I couldn't keep still, my body spasming as I reached my inevitable climax.

"Do it baby! Cum all over my face!"

Suddenly, she curled her fingers inside of me! Hitting such a secretive spot, that only this sexy girl could discover.

"Ahhhhh! Baby! YES! YES! YES! Right there! Yes! There baby!"

She placed her tongue on my clit again, intensifying my pleasure and she stroked my womanly walls.

"FUCK!" Yes baby! I'm coming Cassidy! I'm coming for you baby!" I cried as I exploded, jumping off of the cliff that my girlfriend had built since our last sexual encounter. My vision went white as I entered nirvana, her nirvana. I was shaking uncontrollably as the orgasm held me in it's sultry embrace, taking hold of my body.

She removed her fingers from me, placing her tongue at my entrance as cum flew from my pussy, landing on her lips, chin, nose and neck.

Cassidy lapped at my pussy, gathering up all of my succulent syrup, devouring it like her favourite desert... which it was. She licked my pussy clean, leaving it with a thin sheen of her saliva. She was still rocking on her own fingers pleasuring herself as my vision returned and my hips halted from their frantic gyrating.

Her mouth left my pussy as she stood back up, her fingers exciting her hole as she licked her lips seductively.

"Mmm! Still taste fucking amazing baby." Moving to sit back on my lap, but with my legs still wide our pussy were pressed together.

"Do you want to try some sweetie." She asked, innocence oozing from her voice.

I nodded frantically before lapping at the cum that was still spattered on her face, enjoying my own taste.

Cassidy moaned continuously as I continued clearing her face of my juice, her head tilted backwards, her honey tresses tickling the dimples in her back.

When I had finished, I pulled away and she gazed at me with a sly smirk.

"Do you like your own taste baby?" She questioned already knowing my answer. "How about we try something else." She grinned mischievously down at me.

"What would that be?" I asked, my voice hoarse as arousal hit me again due to the seductive gleam in her eye.

"I want to mix our cum and taste our combined juices. I want you lick to off my fingers and then I want to lick it off your tongue. You up for it baby?"

"Mmm! God yes! That sounds so fucking sexy baby."

She smirked seductively at me before sliding her hand, that she had used to touch herself as she pleasured me orally, down her body and to her gleaming pussy, coated heavily in her juices. She plunged three fingers up her hole, moaning loudly as she did so, her head tipping backward. She pumped her fingers in and out of herself before slipping her digits out of her pussy. She repeated the actions on me as I imitated her response.

Before long her hand was in front of my mouth, three of her fingers coated in our mixed fluids. She glided one finger across my lower lip, ensuring our eye contact never broke as she did so. Our juices ran onto my lips as I wore a lip gloss of our cum.

"Lick it." She demanded, that kitten purr evident in her voice, the one I loved so much.

I obeyed instantly, my tongue slithering out of my mouth to snake across my lower lip, my tongue absorbing the liquid.

I moaned in delight, remaining our locked gazes. Our lust filled irises fused together.

"You like it?" She questioned languidly. I nodded vigorously. "Now lick it off my fingers." Her authoritative tone turning me on thoroughly.

Once again, I obeyed her command, my tongue swirling around her fingers, devouring our juices. I placed her finger in my mouth, wrapping my lips around the base of her finger, sucking rigorously before sliding up her finger, leaving my saliva where our juices once coated and I swirled my tongue around the tip off her finger sensually. Brown and blue eyes collided as we held our gaze, her spicy stare lighting my skin on fire.

I repeated this on the other two fingers immensely enjoying our succulent syrup. On the last finger I allowed our cum to rest on my tongue as she leaned down, tantalisingly slow.

Our lips connected ever so softly but filled with erotic heat, as soon as our red silken skin touched my tongue slipped easily through her parted lips. Her tongue caressed mine as she scooped up our juices, swallowing it with her lips still attached to my own. She moaned sensually into my mouth as my hands found her hips and hers nestled into my hair.

Our kiss picked up pace, her lips moving quickly, desperately with mine. Our oppressive organs took turns in investigating each others caverns. Our saliva mixed and passed from mouth to mouth.

My tongue slithered into her mouth again, but this time she wrapped her lips around my tongue and sucked it dry, before proceeding to pump my tongue back and forth, coating it with her sweet saliva.

I squeezed her hips and she moaned, losing her focus and allowing my tongue to slip from her mouth and back into my own. With her lips still parted I took the opportunity to embrace her lower lip with my mouth, sucking it lightly before nibbling on her red flesh.

Cassidy gasped in pleasure, and her hips bucked, searching to relieving what I assumed was her now throbbing pussy.

I created an artful design of kisses, licks, sucks, nibbles and bites down her neck, collarbone, awaiting to complete my trail at her large, luscious boobs.

Due to her elevated height, her buxom breasts were close to my mouth, crying for me to take them into my longing mouth.

I kissed around her nipple, placing an open mouthed kiss on the underside of her breast, a weak spot of hers.

"Ahhh! Ally! Suck me!" She pleaded.

I grinned slightly, to myself, amused at the power transformation. I sucked the area before nibbling at her skin like a candy bar. I placed a long, lewd lick to her sweet spot before placing a peck to her tight pink peak. I licked it once, loving the feel of her hardened bud on my tongue. I then proceeded to sucking her whole right breast into my mouth, sucking vigorously on it, wanting to taste her milk, the milk only intended for secretion of her unborn baby. My lips that were caressing the whole breast slid down until only her nipple was in my mouth. I circled it with my tongue, a shiver racing the rope of my back when my oppressive organ skimmed her pink peak. I played with it between my teeth enjoying the breathy moans that escaped her. Her back arched, her spine, the crescent moon as I continued to pleasure her chest.

I moved to the next one, not before licking a line up her cleavage, seeking pleasure from the tug of my hair and the second grinding of her pussy on mine. I repeated the same actions on her twin, lavishing her breasts.

I pulled away from her boobs, marvelling at the way in which it jiggled erotically, a thin line of saliva connecting her gleaming breasts and my shimmering mouth. I watched, captivated as the connection broke and I licked my lips in delight.

"You like me sucking your breasts don't you baby?" I questioned, adamant that I knew she had gained pleasure from my mouth on the globes on her chest. After all, her answer came in laboured pants, and whimpering mewls.

The ache in my pussy had returned, now throbbing desperately for more pleasure. I could hardly imagine how badly hers throbbed.

I bucked my hips upwards whilst simultaneously grinding hers on mine as I pressed down on her predominant hip bones. I gasped as butterflies erupted from my clit that had rubbed deliciously against her cunt before repeating the pleasurable action.

"Fuck! Your pussy feels fucking amazing on mine Cassidy." I moaned as our pussies grinded sensually against each others, our juices mixing deliciously yet again.

"Mmmm! Oh yes! Ally! Yes! I fucking love your pussy baby."

"Yes! Yes! YES! Oh Cass! Don't stop! Don't ever stop!"

Our lips crashed similar to our messaging pussies. Not only the lips on our mouths were slipping between each others as we continued to move, her sexy body rocking on mine, keeping me up all night. Due to the movement of our bodies our breasts had also began kneading, our boobs bouncing against each other, our nipples grazing erotically every few thrusts of our hips. Our bodies were adhered to each other, the sweat glimmering in the moonlight as we moved together, as one.

I moved my right hand from her hip, pressing my thumb onto her clit as our motions never slowed.

"Oh baby! Keep going! Oh yes! YES! Right there!" She wrenched her lips from mine, squealing her arousal. "I'm so close baby! Make me cum. Make me cum so fucking hard... Ugh, ALLLYYYY!"

"Yes Cass! Right there! YES baby! CASSIDY!" We screamed each others names as the tipping point arrived, I flew off of the cliff white invading my vision as my cum poured out of me and onto her pussy and pubic bone, her cum imitating mine.

We rocked gently against each other as we approached our post-coital state. Our muscles becoming fatigued and exhausted.

We came to a halt as our breathless pants filled the room, my body slumped against the hardness of the chair and hers had collapsed onto mine as I tried to avoid thinking of the way her boobs were pressed to my own in order to elude arousal.

"That was pretty fucking amazing baby." Cassidy exclaimed, her voice husky and hoarse due to her constant screaming and moaning.

"Mmm! It was... However..." I paused to tilt her head backwards in order to gaze into those titillating irises. I noted the way in which her pupils contracted, her fear radiating in her ocean blue eyes, fear of my lack of pleasure. "... Next time... It's my turn to give you a private show." I purred, loving her shiver against my silken skin.

**So hey guys! I really hope you liked my first ever fanfic. Although I can't take all the credit for this as the lovely lalalandlovatic96 wrote it originally and then I made amendments and then lucydavies9815 made amendments to my amendments... Confused? I am. Anyways. I will be writing more Cassidy and Ally one-shots and I have a few other ideas yet to be written. To begin with my awesome friend lucydavies9815 (who some of you may know, if not, go check her out, not physically... that would be impossible... Anyway, look up her stories they are incredible and I'm not just saying that because she's my best friend). Anyway, so yes, as I was saying Lucy was actually going to write a couple of Cassidy and Ally one-shots but that girl is so damn fucking talented with so many hot, hot, hot ideas in store for you she just didn't have the time to write any Cassidy and Ally. I also want to shout out to the forever beautiful CassidyandAlly, also two accounts that I personally don't know, they definitely don't know me, although I think I'm correct in assuming Lucy told them about me... But anyway, I just want to say a big thank you to Llmav and Nemo The Mermaid to amazing girls who have constantly been supporting Lucy and making her smile when I can't. If you love yourself some Auslly/Raura smut then I suggest you get your ass on over to Llmavs page where she will have plenty of smut to complete the lives of a horny fangirl. **

**If you guys have any one-shot smut plot lines involving these two (Cassidy and Ally) then let me know as I really struggle to think up plot lines.**

**And just so you guys know, I'm lesbian, in case you were wondering. I like girls what can you do. I am half way in love with Rydel and yet I ship Rydellington... I know... I have issues.**

**Right well, I think I've left held you up long enough. this authors note is longer than Ross' TCA speech, a bless him, the little cutie. Anyway, review favourite, follow... you know the drill. Just click that gleaming (not really gleaming) review button (link) just below. **

**Love Tia XXX**

**P.S - Super sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I understand completely. However, just because I understand about you possibly feeling awkward about me discussing being lesbian doesn't mean I wan hate about it. So don't. It's called being homophobic if you do.**


	2. The Fight

**Cassidy & Ally One-Shots**

**The Fight**

**Best friends, Cassidy and Ally, get into a big argument.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is merely for your entertainment!**

*** Plot idea by a Guest (Thank you) ***

Cassidy's nails dug into my creamy flesh as she held my arm in a vice grip, yanking on my arm roughly, tugging me forward as she marched, and I stumbled to Cassidy's decided destination which I remained clueless too.

I whimpered as her claws penetrated my succulent skin.

She was enraged.

So was I.

Red hot anger clouded my vision, my heart shacking up an earthquake in my chest and an unpleasant burning laced my stomach, like someone was proceeding to stab ruthlessly at the organ with a scolding poker.

I knew that these same feelings were controlling Cassidy.

As we journeyed onwards, her by choice, myself by force, the sultry Miami sun pressed upon our steamy skin like a weight pushing on our heated bodies.

"Cass! Let go of me!" I demanded pointlessly, as I attempted in vain to retrieve my arm from her deadly grip.

Cassidy chuckled almost demonically as our feet pounded harshly on the slab of concrete.

"Not after what you just did, bestie. No. I'm taking you home where you will be punished there." She bit out with the sneer of a snake.

Unexplainably, due to her flippant comment of punishing me, I felt my pussy release a flood of my feminine wetness.

This had been quite common around Cassidy lately.

For example, just yesterday I had spent the day shopping with her when we decided it would be a prime opportunity to stock up on new underwear. We entered Victoria Secret browsing briefly before heading towards the changing rooms. Cass and I are very comfortable with each other, so, as we always do when we try on new clothing, we slip into the other girls' dressing room and show what our selected item looks like and await the seal of approval.

So as per usual, I floated into her cubicle and upon entering I froze. There stood my best friend, adorned in the sexiest, most scrappiest piece of lingerie I had ever seen. However, upon further analysis, I came to the conclusion that it was my best friend that made the underwear sexy, completely effortlessly. The way her light golden complexion enhanced the ravishing red of the fabric, her succulent skin so tempting capturing my yearning hands to rid her body of the material. Her honey tresses, gliding down her back, veiling the view of the clasp of her bra.

When I had entered she had her back to me, almost exposing her entire ass due to the red, lacy thong that caressed the tops of her backside. Her smooth, creamy cheeks begged to be taken in handfuls and squeezed vigorously and I felt my hand twitch at it's longing to do so.

But my feelings delved much deeper than just lust. I was well aware of the fact that I was undeniably, irrevocably in love with my best friend.

During my reminiscing we had proceeded across the school car park and I assumed towards her car. My assumption was proved accurate when her sleek, black jaguar came into view.

Upon reaching her car, Cass wrenched open the door and shoved me inside. I landed on my backside in the passenger seat, the wind knocked out of me, as I sat, practically sprawled across the cushion. Cassidy then slammed the door shut before walking around the car and getting in the driver seat. I stared at the hypnotic way her leg curled gracefully into the car, her long, luscious leg slipping in seductively, her skirt hitched around the tops of her legs exposing her creamy, tender thighs that I wanted wrapped around my hips. Her succulent skin so sweet and tempting, I wanted it in my mouth as I feasted off her body.

I gulped, attempting to swallow my arousal.

I opened my mouth, beginning my argument...

"No talking!" She demanded. "We'll be doing plenty of that when we return to my house." She barked, turning the ignition before racing out of the parking lot.

My mouth snapped shut instantly and I turned my gaze to stare out of the window at the houses, shrubs and cars blurring past the transparent screen.

I was left in the consuming silence to pray that her anger will have receded upon arriving at her house.

A&A

The emerald green front door slammed open, violently hitting the wall that stood to the left.

Cassidy tugged me inside, pulling me as she turned to imitate the way in which the door opened as she closed it. She whirled around to face me, the rage radiating from her like a furnace. Her fiery, honey locks flicked cascading down her back and over her left shoulder in an indescribably sexy way. She stared at me for a moment, her smouldering gaze melting the chocolate of my orbs.

Suddenly she was marching forward again, wrenching me along behind her, stomping up the stairs.

We reached the landing where she proceeded to tug me towards the location of her bedroom which I had come to know well within the last few years.

The door flew open and I flew in after it, stumbling into the room. I was being tossed around like a pin ball... And yet... I liked it, maybe even loved it. Cassidy's commanding nature, which I had always found... arousing, was on display clearly, and used upon me. The way her bosom expanded as she inhaled deeply, the way her skirt swayed violently as she stormed up the stairs, inviting my gaze to her tender thighs.

In truth... I kinda loved her mad at me.

I righted myself and turned to face the doorway where Cassidy was closing the door behind her. She surprised me when she closed it softly before turning to face me, her back to the door. I noticed her vixen hand sneak behind her and I briefly wondered what the sexy blond was up to...

The resonating sound of the lock turning into place vibrated the sultry, steamy air and alerted me to what her mischievous hand had been up to. I shivered in delight, obtaining unexplainable pleasure from the sound.

"I can not believe you would do that." She hissed, a predatory quality to her voice. My gaze flickered back to her own, her once happy blue irises clouded with murder.

She advanced towards me, but I held my ground.

"You're my best friend. Yet you flirt with the guy I told you I liked." She spat, venom in her words. "You slut!"

Those words sent a rippling anger down the rope of my back.

Violent fire tormented my sight, the smoke creating a haze of my surroundings.

"You bitch!" I shrieked.

Then, I was lunging at her fighting what felt like to the death. Slapping, hitting, scratching, wrenching and biting.

I bleated as she scratched down my arm with the agility of a tigress.

During my moment of unease, Cass wrapped a hand around each of my wrist backing me up into a wall, pressing me and pinning me against it, holding my hands above my head. Her own body skimming mine, as we inhaled in synchronisation our breasts protruded outwards, colliding passionately. I felt my nipples harden at the contact beneath the lacy confines of my bra.

I fought against her vice grip, squirming in the embrace of her heated body. My attempts were futile, Cass would not let me go.

"You're supposedly my best friend. Why would you do that?" She whispered in urgent rage.

I was partly shocked, her anger hadn't fizzled out, I figured unhappiness would have settled in by now, and disappointment... At me.

Suddenly, she pivoted forwards, her mouth parallel with my ear and her golden hair tickling my face.

"Answer me Ally!" She commanded, her breath whispering across my silken skin, a shiver erupting down my spine.

I gasped as pleasures elicited within me I had never experienced. I tugged sharply on my arms out of shock.

Cassidy's grip loosened and my wrist were rid of her deadly hold. However, her nails had been digging so deeply into me that they had hooked into the fabric of my cardigan and so as I tugged the sleeves ripped and the cardigan fell from my shoulders, exposing the creamy skin of my shoulder and collarbone.

There was nothing remotely explicit about the flesh that now lay unveiled but Cassidy's gaze flickered from mine to longingly stare at my sweet skin. Her ocean irises skipped back up to mine, where she gazed deep into my cinnamon pools. Her spicy stare igniting a fire within me that scolded my flesh. Lust shrouded her vision like an impenetrable fog that covered the sea.

I gasped yet again, but continued to act like it had been due to my now destroyed cardigan.

Deciding to get revenge I reached forward and tugged harshly at her shirt, enjoying the feel of it tarring in my hands. I pulled away, smug with myself until I heard Cassidy's gasp and then watched as the shirt fell from her body, sliding elegantly to the floor where it pooled at her feet. It lay slumped in dismal splendour as I gazed in utter shock at Cassidy's torso that now lay bare aside from the alluring red bra she had purchased with me the other day. The violent red bra was a push-up, therefore her breasts were forced upwards and I gazed at them longingly dying to kiss, lick, suck and bite the succulent skin of her plump breasts. Also, the cups ended at the very top of her nipples, and just visible were the dusty pink of her areoles peaking from the fabric.

The undeniably beautiful and sexy girl before me glared at me, before reaching forward herself and tugging at my cardigan as it imitated her top and glided down to the carpeted floor. I looked up from the crisp, white material and back into Cassidy's iconic blue eyes. The anger still gleaming within them.

Suddenly, we were at it again, fighting desperately, clawing at it each other, somehow undressing one another, our clothes flying off in shreds. Until we were left in nothing but ore underwear. Hers: the vibrant rose that had my pussy clenching and mine: black as a day's tempest. We were gasping as each new article of clothing was forcefully removed from our bodies, panting due to the exhaustion of our fighting but also, for me, due to the minor fact that I was beyond horny and wanted my best friend, badly.

Suddenly Cassidy grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. She quickly dived after me, crawling in on top of me.

My now fearful gaze flickered from her oceans to her chest. Due to her position her breasts where pouring from her bra, bulging out and my desire to feel the rich flesh in my hands, mouth, hell on my fucking pussy for crying out loud, was consuming. I was propped up on my elbows as she stalked towards me, she was the predator and I was her pray. Her mystical irises not only held that anger, that had been present for a while now, but also utter hunger.

She prowled towards me, my tiger, licking her lips seductively before biting her juicy lower lip as I briefly pondered on when this had turned so sexual, when I realised it always had been, from the moment Cassidy forcefully dragged me from school.

She stopped cat crawling once her face being parallel with my own. She grabbed both my wrists yet again, pinning me to the bed, trapping me in her potent prison, her captivating cage.

"Admit it Ally. You were knowingly flirting with the guy I liked." She hissed with the spite of a sneak.

"No! Let go of me." I attempted to demand, squirming underneath her, loving the feel of our silken skin skimming ever so lightly against each others. I tugged on my wrist to no avail, this girl wasn't about to let me go.

"At least tell me why you were flirting with him." She begged, and the plea depicted her innocence and desperation. "Do you like him?" She questioned, breathing deeply.

We were close, merely inches from our lips touching. Her bulging breasts were pressing into mine with ever synchronised inhale and my panties dampened further at the erotic feeling. I chanced a glance down at our colliding breasts and the sight had my teeth toying with my lower lip to restrain the moan that implored to escape.

Realising my inappropriate staring I allowed, reluctantly, for my mind to guide my irises up her body, flickering over the feminine contours of her delicate face, but I reached no further than her enticing lips. My russet orbs were lured into her ribbon lips, painted perfectly on her face. I wanted to kiss them - so bad.

Cassidy had her legs either side of my hips, straddling me. As she held her weight on her arms, hovering above me, still with me pinned to the bed.

"A-Ally, do you?" She questioned nervously and I briefly wondered on how and why she'd be nervous.

My eyes skipped back to hers upon her voice erupting the silence and breaking me from my trance.

Cassidy's smouldering gaze melted the chocolate of my irises as a fire sparked within me, my body, so hot, her spicy stare had me scorching and a light sweat bursting across my body.

Our lips were now millimetres apart, her aromatic breath whispering against my cerise flesh. Her breath on my lips caused them to become dry. I subconsciously allowed my tongue to dart out of my mouth and lick my lips seductively. What had not entered my mind was the fact that our lips where a whiskers width apart, so as my oppressive organ glided across my flesh, my tongue also caught Cassidy's rose red lips. I gasped as cherry burst across my taste buds, and I quickly became addicted, continuously permitting my wet muscle to slide across her lower lip.

After her initial gasp of shock, Cassidy began moaning her pleasure and the noises erupting from her slender throat had my yearning, craving her. My desire for her increase rapidly as a continuous flow of my juices were now flooding my black, lacy panties.

Cassidy's next action shocked me, her tongue slithered from her mouth to touch tentatively with mine. My own steamy, sticky muscles stilled as her organ slid down the side of mine and began massaging it erotically.

I groaned my delight at her brazen endeavour and her sweet taste.

She was consuming everything, her silky skin on my touch, her aromatic scent arousing, her taste on my tender tongue, her sexy body compelling my spicy irises, her sensual moans and husky breath all I could hear.

Her tongue left mine, returning back to it's origin, and my own followed suit.

We were gasping, both in shock at our recent ventures but I was unable to regret what had transpired between us. And I hoped dearly that she did not regret it either.

Our gazes adhered to each others unable and unwilling to break it. Her glistening oceans summoning me into her lustful depths, the anger almost completely diluted by now.

Suddenly, her tongue ambled from her mouth before running along her own lower lip, gathering my saliva onto her tongue. She pulled her oppressive organ back into her mouth where she not so subtly swallowed. She moaned erotically and my pussy clenched in need, my heart pounding behind the confines of my rib cage and a heat lumbered throughout my body, sparking my skin with a fire of sexual desire.

Cassidy tilted forward further, our lips brushing elegantly, arousing me significantly more.

"A-Ally! Before this happens... Tell me why you flirted with him." Desperation clouded her voice, and in my aroused haze I couldn't function why. My heart gave a shudder, panting violently as I came to the conclusion she must have genuine feelings for this boy.

I gazed into her lust laden irises and I absorbed them, committed the orbs of my love to memory as I had no choice but to reveal the truth behind my actions. Yet, I was aware that in confessing, our friendship would be shattered.

"Because..." I spoke in nothing more whisper, like the tender Miami breeze. "Cass... I couldn't bare the thought of you giving that boy your attention and for him to be all over you. I figured distracting him was the best solution..." I trailed off, anxious and uncertain. But, an anticipation was building in the chasm of her ocean orbs as she awaited almost eagerly for me to continue. When I didn't, she spoke again.

"And why couldn't you bare the thought of my attention on him and his on me." She questioned, bemusement tickling her tuneful voice, her song, my melody.

"Because I... Because I love you Cassidy... So much it's irrevocable." I admitted, closing my eyes after my confession echoed the walls, almost eerily.

Cass didn't tense above me, however the silence resonated from the walls, as clear as my devotion of love to her. I refused to allow my eyelids to open and unveil my chocolate irises in fear of what emotion may be present in her eyes... Anger, disappointment, pity... Disgust... I almost squirmed at the thought.

But, in the next moment, I felt a pair of juicy lips cares my own and my eyes flew open, before fluttering shut.

The kiss was light, tender and romantic, our lips moving gracefully like they were dancing a passionate waltz. Her plump lips against mine ignited my body on fire, as a stream of juices left my pussy. I was kissing me best friend, and I loved it. This felt so forbidden and so wrong but the feelings it elicited felt so so right. I was loving every second, and I dreaded the forever looming demise of our lips' connection.

Cassidy pulled away, her lips peeling from mine, so slowly it was erotic. The lingering touch of her lips had me yearning for more, had my skin tingling. My eyes were fused with hers as this action was completed, and her steamy gaze, coupled with the sexiness of the recent endeavour elicited a light moan to ripple from my throat.

Cassidy gazed at me briefly, her smouldering gaze burning me, had a sheen of sweat decorating my vibrant body. The sexy teen then pivoted forward, her mouth in align with my ear, her honey tresses caressing my face, tickling my cheek.

"What if I said, I love you to..." She whispered against the tender flesh of my ear, a shiver erupting down the rope of my back.

She didn't await my answer before biting on my ear lobe viciously, and I guessed there remained some anger interlinked with the blood pumping across her heated body.

I gasped at her brazen action, the pain went unnoticed, the pleasure undulating my every nerve, my skin sparking. She quickly grasped my ear lobe into her oppressive cavern sucking on it lewdly, playing with the flesh between her teeth. Her mouth soon abandoned my lobe, swiftly travelling to the shell of my ear, licking the edge sultrily before nibbling on my flesh.

"I'm still so mad at you Ally... So... Mad! I'm gonna punish you baby." She whispered harshly into my ear, sultriness oozing from her voice. "Do you know how I'm gonna punish you baby?" She questioned, an innocence she didn't possess manifesting from her voice. I shook my head in a movement that was almost desperate.

"I'm gonna fuck you... Hard." She whispered lewdly.

My breathing grew laboured. I was panting, her commitments to what she had planned for me arousing me to a knew high. My breasts expanded with every in-breath and Cassidy's dark irises caught the movement, her orbs skipping down to my boobs where she stared at them longingly, yearningly, cravingly.

I wasn't about to deny her what she wanted, what I needed. Cassidy was now my necessity, the very air I breathed.

She lowered herself slightly, her succulent, silken skin now caressing against mine lightly, her heat whispering against my yearning flesh as she hovered above me, her weight now on her forearm, rather than her hand. Her right hand left my wrist, yet I was too paralysed to move it, her left hand however remained pinning my arm above my head, keeping me glued to the mattress. Her fingers were curled delicately around my wrist in a firm embrace. Her happy hand ghosted over my veiled breast. Her touch lingered on the skin above the fabric, tickling the bulging flesh there, before her hand skated up my body, gliding over my collarbone, up my neck, along my jawline and to my full lips. The tips of her fingers touched my vermillion flesh, peeling my lower lip down slightly.

Cassidy gripped her lower lip between her teeth and her salacious gaze fell onto my own as words failed me... clear thoughts failed me.

The enchantress moved her hand away, imitating her left arm by resting it beside my head, evading me in her fiery embrace. She captured my wrist again, adhering my glowing skin to the pearly white fabric.

She pivoted forward, yet again, her mouth a whisper away from the flesh of my ear. However, as she leaned forwards our flesh of our breasts protruding from the tops of our bras collided sensually, pressing heatedly against each other.

"Ugh!" I could no longer torture the moan that had been pleading to escape for so long.

"Your so fucking sexy Ally. Did you know that?" She breathed in a sultry whisper.

I shook my head furiously - no.

I was becoming desperate. So. Damn. Desperate.

Cassidy allowed her lips to glide down my face, coming to a halt with her juicy lips hovering above mine. I almost cried out, becoming deeply impatient.

Our gazes locked and interlinked as I whispered my wish onto her lips.

"Kiss me."

And then, her lips were as close to my own as my lipstick as her cerise skin held my lips, intertwining like the hands between lovers.

Our kiss was intense, our lips wrapped in a heated embrace, our mouths opening and closing sensually as we created a sultry fire. Her tongue dived deftly into my open mouth, my parted lips an entrance to her heaven. Her brazen organ pushed against mine as we fought a heated, sultry, steamy war and I gasped as my tongue tingled at her sweet taste.

Cassidy pressed her lips aggressively to mine, swallowing my gasp, coercing my tongue with the force of her own. She swirled her oppressive organ around the tip of mine, before flicking the tender flesh playing with it, like a toy, her personal toy, my whole body was her toy and I arched my back permitting her to play with me. Our steamy saliva mixed to create a sultry spice, our flavour as sweet as syrup had me craving more.

Longing, yearning moans escaped us as I wrapped my lips around the base of her tongue, pumping it with my mouth, sucking on it furiously before allowing my tongue to swipe over it continuously, moistening the muscle again. I released her tongue, watching as it slithered back into her mouth. Her lips were swollen and blushing yet they still looked tempting sparkling with the remnants of our combined saliva. My gaze collided with hers as I absorbed the desire circling her pupil. I continued to stare into her eyes as Cass granted her tongue leave of her mouth to gather up the liquid congregating on her ruby red lower lip.

I couldn't resist my urges much longer, my longing, my yearning. Her body was what I craved as I lay underneath her, sweat glistening my body, panting raggedly, my pussy throbbing aching for her pressure.

"We taste so good baby." My tigress purred, before placing a small peck to my lips.

"Please Cass... I want you." I moaned, desperation oozing from my voice.

"Mmm! I like the sound of that. Especially you begging me... It's pretty fucking sexy Ally." She smirked sinuously. "But how bad do you want me baby... Keep begging and I might give you what you want."

"Cass... Please..." My ability to form coherent words were rapidly digressing.

Suddenly her finger found my clit over the practically non-existent material of my panties and she pressed down on it and a wave of heat encompassed my body. Pleasure masking my sight, sound, scent, touch, taste. I gasped my enjoyment silently pleading my sexy girl to continue.

"Uh uh Ally. You'll get what you want... But tell me... How bad do you want my body to be marked as yours?" Continuing her light, tantalising pressure on my clit.

She suddenly angled her finger differently and my heart rate accelerated to an astronomical speed and my laboured breaths whooshed out of my lungs.

"Oh fuck! Cassidy... I..." I trailed off consumed by the undeniable pleasure my temptress was eliciting from me.

"Tell me Ally." She demanded, her voice sharp with control.

"So bad... So fucking bad it hurts."

"Fuck Ally! Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that. I've been lusting for you for months... And the other day... In the changing room... I wanted desperately to make you mine against the fucking mirror and have everyone in there no what I was doing to you... Hearing you scream my name..." Images swarmed my mind as her confession erupted fresh juices to flood from my throbbing pussy.

"Oh holy shit Cass... If you knew what I wanted to do to you in there... You looked edible... And your ass... I just wanted to play with it." I revealed, watching as my envisions and desires aroused the sultry female on top of me. Her breaths grew rapid, her breasts jiggling erotically as she did so.

She crashed her lips to mine, hard, and she released my wrist. My hands ambled into her long, luscious golden locks, pulling her face closer to my own, our lips moulding together. The hand that had been on my clit glided up my body, lingering on my skin as she placed it parallel to my head. Her hands now pressed into the heaven white mattress, holding herself up.

Our kiss grew increasingly more heated, our mouths opening and closing, our tongues grazing. Until she pulled away by a millimetre, my teeth chewing on her lower lip, pulling her vermillion flesh down slightly.

"Take." A kiss, hot and heavy, our mouths moving languidly.

"My." Another kiss, her tongue entering my mouth instantly, exploring hidden crevices she had failed to investigate during her last interrogation.

'Fuck! I want her to investigate my body.' I allowed my mind to fantasise.

"Bra." She sucked on my lower lip, moaning around the juicy flesh.

"Off." She panted before placing a sloppy kiss to my lips, one that I gladly returned vehemently.

What she had demanded seeped into my consciousness and a fresh wave of fluids poured from my cunt. This vibrant, sexy girl was consuming me and the very air I breathed. I was so turned on, my pussy aching in desperate need.

Her lips left mine hovering an inch away from me, a line of saliva still connecting our lips. I watched as the attachment broke, saliva coating both our lower lips. Cass and I both swiped a tongue across our lower lips, groaning as our tongues glided erotically against each other.

"Shit Ally!" She moaned, her head collapsing beside my neck, her ragged breathing pooling across my milky skin. I bit my lip to restrain the moan that seeked exit of my mouth. She began to place tiny kisses on my neck, beginning by my ear and working languidly down. She placed a kiss close to the base of my neck and my whole body became alive with butterflies as they soared around me body. My pulse quickened and my breathing laboured, my pussy clenching desperately in desire. My entire body had tensed and Cassidy must have come to the conclusion that she had stumbled across my sweet spot. Her lips that had remained lightly pressed to my erogenous zone peeled away slowly as she gazed up at me, her salacious look ravishing me.

"You liked that didn't you?" She smirked, gazing racily down at me. "Do you want me to do it again baby?" She questioned innocently, like the angel itself.

I knew differently.

I could do nothing, the way this undeniably sexy girl was making me feel had me speechless.

"I'll take that as a yes then..." I just saw the mischievous twinkle in her Atlantic blue irises and the devious smile causing the sinuous curve of her lips before she dipped her head down and located my sweet spot instantly. She placed three tender kisses to my skin before sucking on it fervidly. Suddenly, she bit the area roughly, pinching my skin between her sharp teeth. I gasped, the pleasure seeping into every cell of my being. If Cassidy intended for me to feel pain, her intentions had not worked. She chewed the skin before licking lewdly on the erogenous zone.

As she continued her journey downwards I remembered her declaration from before. I obeyed, my hand sliding down the dip in-between her shoulder-blades and across to her left bra strap. I pulled it down tantalisingly slow, allowing my fingers to skim the golden flesh of her shoulder, her heated skin sparking an undulating pleasure to spread across my body. My mouth watered at the sight of the ruby red strap dangling temptingly off her shoulder.

I gasped as Cassidy nibbled at the flesh on my collarbone and I quickly made a move for the right strap. With laboured breaths I placed my hand on the material before realising I wanted to experiment a little. I smirked as Cassidy licked languidly at my succulent skin and I leaned up, gripping the fabric with my teeth, raking her tender flesh lightly. I felt her shiver and my eyes rolled back slightly as she shivered against me, the vibrations setting my skin ablaze and a fresh wave of moisture in my now drenched panties.

I pulled the sexy material down her shoulder as she paused in her erotic task of tasting and ravishing my neck. Like the strap on the other shoulder, I left it to dangle there and I stared at her bare shoulders.

With my left hand nestled into her silken honey tresses my right hand that had rested on her back clambered down her sweet skin until stumbling upon what I had been searching for.

Her breasts fell out of their lacy confines, colliding with my own bra.

"Ugh!" Cass moaned, lifting her mouth from my shoulder, throwing her head back.

I threw the lacy fabric to the side not barring a second thought on where it may have landed. I glanced down at her naked chest, her delicious breasts hovering above my veiled boobs. Her tight nipples, already erect, were pressed against the material of my bra and I wanted nothing more than it off me, for her beautiful breasts to caress mine.

Cassidy was panting heavily, her husky breath scattering across the skin of my collarbone. She pulled herself away, her breasts now skimming my covered ones. I was curious of her intentions as I arched a brow at her in bewilderment but the sexy blond seemed not to notice.

Suddenly she rocked back and forth, her breasts following the movement and her little, pink peaks skated across the lacy material on my chest. I watched in awe as she tilted her head back slightly, her ombré tresses tickling the dimples in her back and decorating her golden skin. Her oceanic irises were concealed from view as her eye lids clamped shut and her teeth gripped her juicy lower lip.

I longed for her pussy to be pressed against mine as she rocked forwards, but sadly, none of her lower body was touching me.

With my currently action-less hands I allowed them to dance down her beautiful body, tracing a trail to her protruding hips. My petit hands caressed her succulent skin as I pressed down forcing her to straddle my hips, our veiled pussies touching and my cunt clenched and throbbed at the feel.

I sucked my lower lip into my mouth, my teeth toying with the cerise flesh as I gazed at my best friends sexy body, the sexy body that was mine...

All mine.

I smirked sinuously at her as my hands journeyed from her hips and to her boobs that jiggled with every intake of breath. I cupped the globes of her chest in the palm of my hand, squeezing them lightly at first, loving the weight of them in my hand and the feel of the firm, juicy flesh on my skin. I squeezed them again, roughly this time, my long nails sinking slightly into her skin.

Cassidy gasped arching her back, pushing her breasts into me hands. Her tight nipples pressing into my palm and I foreign feeling shook me to the core.

I began to knead her breasts, gazing salaciously at the bulging flesh that pooled around the sides of my petit hands. I licked my lips, longing to taste her large, luscious boobs.

"Ohhh! Ally!" Cassidy moaned softly, arching her spine further, her breasts protruding out more, her hips crashing into mine and her pussy grinding deliciously on my own. Her head was tossed back, her eyes clamped shut and her mouth open as she continuously moaned her encouragement of what my hands were eliciting in her.

I had never seen a sexier sight, but then, this beautiful temptress currently straddling me was sex, she screamed it, breathed it, lived it. I would never be capable of refusing her... Ever.

Suddenly, her lifeless hands sprang into action as her finger pressed against my concealed clit. I mewled my pleasure, my hands briefly halting their massage as I threw my head back my eyes fluttering shut and the rope of my back bent into the crescent moon.

Cassidy, seemingly used the current space beneath me to allow her hand to slither stealthily up and unhook the clasp of my bra, practically tarring the material from my chest, my breasts bouncing at the sudden action. Her desirous orbs twinkling lustrously at them as her hands crept up my body, tickling my tender flesh and to the swell of my breasts that jiggled with my husky breathing.

"Oh God, Cass!" I moaned, need and desire dripping from my voice.

Her fingers immediately pinched my tight, pink peaks mercilessly. She played with them, my nipples becoming her new fascination as she circled both, her fingernails lightly raking against my silken skin. My arms collapsed, abandoning her boobs, but Cass appeared uninterested by my neglect of her breasts as she continued to play with mine.

"Ugh... Please Cass... I-I need..." I trailed off, yet again struggling to form a structured sentence that would be understandable to others. I had no clue what I was pleading for... I just needed more...

So. Much. More.

"You like this, don't you baby? Are you dirty for me Ally?" She questioned, sex oozing from her sultry voice as she squeezed my breasts, roughly.

"So dirty... So bad... So naughty for you Cassidy... And only you." My aimless hands jerked to life as the urge to touch her grew stronger. I ran my hands up her tender thighs before halting at her hips and squeezing them once. I then trailed my petit right hand down to her pussy, placing a finger on her clit over her raunchy panties. I pressed against the nub gentle at first listening to her mewl of delight, allowing the sultry sound to resonate in my ears.

"A-Ally! Oh God!" The blond moaned, pausing her work on my breasts as I pressed harder against her clit. I smirked sinuously up at her as she gazed down at me, that impenetrable lust swirling her oceanic irises.

Suddenly, Cass pried her hands off my breasts and pressed them into the dove white mattress and leaned forward, her mouth latched onto my right boob, suckling it into her oppressive cavern. My head snapped backwards as a torrent of pleasure rushed through me like a blast of wind. I briefly relaxed my hand, causing it to still against her pussy. However, my brain quickly came to and I began circling her clit, tantalisingly slowly.

Cassidy's mouth tore away from my bold breasts, panting, her breaths crashing against my now glistening boobs and I shivered as Cassidy's sweet saliva evaporated, leaving a racy chill to luxuriously encompass my heated body. My body vibrated violently against hers and we both mewled at the sinuous feeling.

And then, she was sucking on my breasts again as I played with her perfect little clit, our laboured breathing and husky mewls consumed the silence of the room.

Cassidy released my breast, peeling her lips slowly from the swell on my chest, a string of saliva continuing the contact. I had to clamp my teeth down on my lower lip to avoid moaning loudly at the erotic sight. Cassidy then circled my nipple with tender kisses before tracing the outline of my areole with her oppressive tongue, shivering every time the steamy, sticky muscle skimmed my nipple. She then placed a long, lewd lick on my pink peak before biting the blushing flesh then nibbling at it, raking her teeth across it.

"Mmmm! Cass..." My pussy could hardly with stand it any longer, I needed pressure. Cass sexily sucking on my erect tits was proving difficult to contain myself.

Cassidy then travelled to it's twin, imitating what she had committed on the other large, luscious breast.

I panted, mewled, gasped, moaned, groaned, cried, screamed as Cassidy elicited a white hot desire to pulse my body, my skin alive with a prickling fire of need. Her juicy, ravishing lips parted from my succulent flesh as she tilted her head to look at me, her ocean irises colliding with my cappuccino orbs, her salacious stare burning my every fibre.

My tigress smirked as she slithered up my body, slinking stealthily with the ability of serpent, her sweet, silken skin gliding against my own.

My right hand remained trapped between our veiled pussies and my left hand caressed her hip. Her forearms pressed into the pearl fabric underneath me, her legs on top of mine and I decided it would be prudent to spread my legs in order for Cass to be more comfortable. I parted my legs and felt her slide into me, the both of us groaning as her heat encompassed mine.

Her face became parallel with mine and her breasts were now pressed erotically into my own. The feeling elicited a lovely wetness to come gushing from my pussy.

"I can't believe we're doing this." I whispered in utter awe, the desire ringing in my voice. "This should be so wrong... But holy fuck does it feel right." I breathed, my eyes capturing hers in a lustful stare.

"Mmm so fucking right baby. I feel so naughty for you."

I smiled sultrily up at her, my body vibrating at her lewd whisper and my gaze flickered down to her juicy lips.

"Kiss me Cassy." I breathed, enraptured by my enchantress.

"Anything for you my slut."

And then, her lips were attached to mine, our kiss steamy, filled with a forbidden heat as our tentative tongues took lingering touches, flirting bashfully.

Remembering my forgotten hand on her cunt, I pressed my finger on her clit, swallowing the moan that floated into my mouth. Her lips left mine as she grinned wickedly down at me, a mischievous twinkle glimmering in her ocean orbs. I felt her own hand trace down my body, outlining my curves to finish, full stop, at my dripping pussy.

"I think it's time for these to go... Don't you think so Ally?" She asked, faux purity clawing at her voice.

I nodded my head furiously.

"Good! Because I wanna see that tight little pussy of yours." She whispered huskily at me, the cherry scent of her breath colliding on my face, achieving in arousing me further and her hair tickling my cheek.

Wiggling slightly, the both of us triumphantly rid our pussies of the offending material. I looked down, desperate to see her shimmering pussy but was blocked due to our adhered breasts. I decided that closer inspection of her pussy would have to wait as the throbbing in mine was to strong to ignore.

I placed my left hand at her right hip, yet again, my palm embracing the protruding bone. My right hand glided up the outside of her legs before worming it's way between our bodies and towards her cunt. Cass lifted her hips slightly to allow more space and quickly slide her own hand towards my pussy.

She arrived her destination first and dipped her finger lightly into my hole. I stuttered in my movement, hitching in my exhale as her fingers discovered my wetness.

"Holy shit Ally! Your so fucking wet. Mmm baby. Is that for me?... Is that for your best friend?" She questioned in a fiery forbiddeness.

I moaned my reply.

I couldn't get over what she was whispering in my ear, all the dirty little secrets and desires she was revealing, it was only turning me on more. More of my juices came pouring from me and onto Cass' fingers.

"You bad girl, you like me talking dirty baby."

I could do nothing but moan as her fingers searched my entire pussy.

"Answer my question baby... Is this..." Her finger slid across a particularly moist area of my womanhood. "... For me?"

I nodded frantically, attempting to convey what she was doing to my body to her... I was failing.

"Good, because Ally... You're mine... All mine, forever." As Cassidy whispered her claim of possession over me she allowed a finger to plunge into my cavern. She explored, digging deeply into me, brushing my walls.

My mouth hung open as I whimpered and moaned continuously.

And then, Cass was pumping her finger in and out of my cunt and I threw my head back, moaning out my enjoyment of what this beauteous girl was doing to my body.

"FUCK! Cass... Ke-Keep going baby! Urgh!" I practically screamed out as she entered another finger into me, obeying my command.

She was gazing down at me in pure need, her salacious stare full of desire had my insides alight with a passionate fire.

She leaned down, her lips brushing mine gently before kissing me with an undeniable want as I struggled to respond due to the consuming pleasure her pumping fingers were eliciting. The remnants of cherry lingered on my tongue as our lips intertwined and our tongues caressed.

My hand was resting on my lower stomach, having collapsed there on it's journey to her pussy. I continued my previous trail allowing my own hand to explore her cunt. Cass' lips paused on mine as she moaned into my mouth, her reaction to my pleasurable action. Her lips tore from mine.

"Keep... Keep touching me Ally."

And I did. My hand investigating her pussy, her wetness pouring onto my hand.

"Oh Ally!" She gasped as my finger imitated hers, thrusting a single digit into her tight walls. I instantly loved the gentle sucking of her pussy on my finger, it's tight hold on my succulent skin.

Cass lifted herself up slightly to allow space for her thumb to clamber upward and press down on my clit, before beginning a tantalising circular motion on my small bundle of nerves. I gasped but quickly copied her, but flicking my thumb left and right over her pretty, little clit.

I struggled to thrust my fingers in and out of her due to the restricting space, however I quickly began stroking her silken soaked walls as she pumped her fingers.

"Mmmm Ally! Don't stop!"

"Oh CASS! Keep going baby."

Cassidy then began to rock backwards and forewords on my slender fingers creating friction for her tight, little pussy. Her breasts were now grazing mine, our hardened peaks skimming erotically as she moved seductively.

Suddenly, I curled me fingers and Cass collapsed on top of me. I relished the feeling of her curvaceous form colliding into mine and the weight of her boobs pressing onto the swells of my chest. I absorbed the way her sticky form adhered to mine, our sweat mingling and our hurried exhales intertwining.

"Fuck it." Her groan.

She pulled her finger out of me and I whimpered, complaining the recent endeavour. Her petit hand left my pussy and pulling my appendage away from her cunt at the same time. Our sticky, steamy fingers intertwined and as she pinned my hand parallel with my head I could only think of the way our juices were now mingling. With her right hand, she traced my feminine curves, her hand outlining my womanly contours as her hand reach the outside of my thigh were she caressed it. She stared down at me, her smouldering gaze burning up my heart as my tigress drew petit little patterns on my silken skin before moving her hand to the inside of my thigh, my legs splaying for her as my right leg imitated my left. My furtive little feline then allowed her hand to creep down my leg to the outside of my calf were she hooked it around her legs, my calf pressing into her delicious, plump ass. My left leg, yet again, imitated the action of the right and we moaned simultaneously as our pussies adhered themselves to each other.

Cassidy's gaze that remained fixed on mine burned with a passion and I watched, hypnotised by the divergent emotions swirling her irises.

"I have waited so long for this Ally. I'm gonna make you feel so good... So good you'll forget everything but me and what I'm doing to you." A longing desire coated her voice.

"Yes! Please... Cass." I begged, bucking my hips up, our hips colliding deliciously as white hot desire spread about my body.

"Oh fuck! ALLY!" She cried as my lifeless right hand wondered into her hair, nestling into her honey tresses.

Suddenly, our pussies were grinding, desperate to relieve the aching that had been accumulating since... Fuck, since my sexuality showed preference for women... Since I began lusting for my best friend. Our cilts collided with every rock of our hips, our soaked pussies kneading erotically as our cunts throbbed against each other, pulsing against each other.

"Yes. Yes. YES! Cassidy! Oh fuck! Don't stop."

"ALLY! Oh God! You dirty girl! You like fucking your best friend don't you... Fuck, YES!"

Our screams resonated around the room as we approached our violent end, our climax in sight. My stomach was knotting and twisting, performing amazing acrobatics. My pussy was clenching underneath hers and sweat glistened our bodies. Our breasts swayed against each other, our nipples pressed together and I could hardly breath, my heart beating out of my chest.

"CASSIDY! YES! Oh God!"

"Holy shit, I fucking love you screaming my name."

"Fuck! Cassidy! YES!"

Her hand that was still entwined with mine squeezed me, keeping me pinned to the bed.

"Mmm Oh God Ally! I'm so close! Fuck you make me feel so good!

"Shit Cass! I'm coming baby! I'm gonna cum all over your pretty, little pussy."

Cassidy then dived down and nibbled on my erect tits and I exploded, my climax knocking me by surprise. I felt her pussy twitch and release against mine as she joined me in my orgasm, juices pouring from my pussy, hers mixing with mine as it trickled down onto the creamy mattress. Our breasts pressed together and bulging upwards with ever intake of breath as my body attempted to regain it's depleted levels of oxygen. We were panting heavily, moaning occasionally as our mutual climax ended and we entered a state of post-coital bliss.

Cassidy mouth had long since left my breast and she was now resting her head in the crook of my neck. She had released my hand so I was no longer pressed intimately into the mattress and we cuddled, her feminine shape feeling so right in my arms.

Suddenly I was laughing, giggling happily to myself.

Cassidy lifted her head up to look at me, a look of bewilderment clouding her oceanic irises.

"What's funny?" She questioned, confusion ringing in her melodious voice.

"I was just thinking we should get into arguments more often... It's pretty hot." I smirked at her, brushing locks of her golden hair from her face.

She laughed with me as we lay there in magnificent splendour, returning back to earth. I noticed as she giggled just how truly beautiful she was, even sweaty and her hair tousled wildly she was a breathtaking angel.

Suddenly, I realised something...

"Mm, I have a bone to pick with you missy. I missed an entire day of school, now my perfect attendance is no longer... Well... Perfect." I whined, pouting a little at the end.

"You are glad you did though? Miss a day of school to be with me I mean?" Cassidy asked, looking suddenly insecure and unsure of herself.

"Of course I am." I replied, unable to proclaim more words than this but the sincerity in my voice vibrated the air clinging to our sensual bodies.

"Good." Cassidy responded a smile adorning her features. "But... Um, maybe we should get some sleep." She asked and I noticed she did, indeed, look shattered.

"You right. I could most definitely do with a nap." I grinned down at her before turning my body, my back facing her. I felt Cassidy press herself into me, the swells of her breasts touching the silken skin of my back as she looped her right arm over my waist like a ribbon.

I felt her pull away from me slightly as she propped herself up on her elbow from behind me.

"Goodnight beautiful." She whispered huskily into my ear.

I turned my head to face her, smiling up at her.

"Goodnight my angel." I breathed as her lips pivoted forever closer to my own.

"How about a goodnight kiss?" Cassidy questioned, her lips brushing mine and I felt my pulse quicken. She gave me no chance to reply as her lips embraced mine in a romantic kiss, her right hand trailed up from my stomach to caress my cheek.

We pulled away and she was biting her lip, a sinuous sparkle in her iconic irises.

"Will it be that every time I kiss you I'll get turned on?" I moaned softly as I felt my pussy moisten with fresh juices.

"Mmm! I kinda want you too." As she said this her right hand trailed down from my face, between my breasts and down to my pussy were she placed two of her fingers on my clit, rubbing softly.

I moaned as I realised we'd probably get little to no sleep...

And I was definitely okay with that.

**Finally finished! Woohoo! I quite like this ending, it was a little cheesy but overal I thought it was okay! What did you guys think of it? I am sorry about the one-shot as a whole, especially to the guest who requested this plot line. I feel like I kinda slipped away from what you asked for but hope you enjoyed it anyway. **

**Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and read the story. You are all amazing - seriously. I should have an update for you next week. I'm trying to update weekly-ish! ;-P **

**NO MORE PLOT LINE REQUESTS! Thanks for all the ones I have gotten but I've suddenly been hit by a flurry of ideas so please DON'T review me any more. Thanks.**

**And don't forget; review, favourite, follow... You know the drill. Just click that gleaming (not really gleaming) review button (link) just below.**

**Love ****Tia XXX**


End file.
